


Goblins' Revenge

by AdFrigus



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Goblins, M/M, No Lube, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdFrigus/pseuds/AdFrigus
Summary: The goblins finally get a hold of the Goblin Slayer after an accident in some ruins separates him from his team. Instead of killing the one who's been going around killing their kind, they have a better idea.





	Goblins' Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This contains non-con/rape and canon-typical violence: Goblin Slayer gets raped by a goblin and a goblin champion. Don't like, don't read. Goblins are nasty and you've been warned. MULTIPLE TIMES.

It's only normal, he thinks, that a guy who has spent his whole life hunting goblins is going to draw the short end of the stick at some point and... well, get killed. Or that's what he would have expected the goblins to do when they got him, when his party was scattered and he was left alone. If the goblins were less numerous, he would have been fine but...

But there's also the goblin champion, the grin on its atrocious and disgusting face wide and Goblin Slayer knows that this won't end well for him.

His hand grips onto the handle of his sword, tightly, and he shoves it into the head of a goblin approaching him before smacking another one with his shield and shoving it into the wall with brute force. He manages to cut down quite a few more goblins, though it's impossible to make sure they're really dead when the rest are gaining on him. He grits his teeth, hidden behind his helmet and lifts his leg to kick a goblin away from him before it can grab him, then slings his sword at the goblin champion- if he's lucky, it'd hit, but Goblin Slayer knows that his luck has run out and isn't surprised in the slightest when the champion easily dodges the thrown sword.

"You don't have a weapon anymore now, thanks for that." Goblin Slayer shudders at the widening grin but swings his fist into the head of the closest goblin and hits another with his shield. He doesn't see the champion's weapon flying towards him with all the goblins crowding him and even though it kills a few of the goblins around him, he sees it too late and gets hit square in the chest by it. He's thrown against the nearest wall behind him, his head smacking against it rather hard.

Blood seeps out of the gaps in his helmet as he coughs and it takes him too long to get up because goblins are already crowded around him and dragging him away from the wall, their sharp fingernails scratching down his armor and their pathetic swords making little more than indentations in it. They're laughing and cackling and Goblin Slayer weakly swings an arm in an attempt to dislodge them before the loud footsteps of the champion come to a halt and his eyes come in contact with one of its legs.

"It would be a shame to kill you, and it's even more of a shame that we can't impregnate you... But, what's to stop us from trying?" Goblin Slayer's eyes travel upwards until they find the large grin on the champion's face and it takes a moment for the words to sink in before his struggles restart- frankly, he's terrified.

There's a pressure on his chest and he looks down again to see the champion's foot on it, pressing down ever so gently. "But before that, I think I'll let the goblins have a little bit of fun with you." His struggling incites another cough out of him and more blood splatters out of his helmet but eventually a couple of goblins gather around his limbs to keep him still as the others work on attempting to remove his armor.

"Stop- ...!" he chokes out and the pressure on his chest worsens, cracking a couple ribs more and Goblin Slayers grunts in pain. By the time his lower armor and undergarments are removed the pressure is gone so that his upper armor and chainmail can be removed too.

One of the goblins crawls onto his body and starts to remove his helmet. "No, not the helmet. Leave it on." the champion stops the goblin and grins widely again, "Makes him look like less of an actual human, don't you think?" The goblins cackle again then and before Goblin Slayer can try to move again a finger shoves itself into him. He grunts in discomfort and slight pain- but he's had worse... for now.

Some other goblins claw and scratch at his body, letting crimson rivulets of blood drop down his body and onto the floor. The champion walks around him until he is behind Goblin Slayer and hoists him up by one arm, knocking the goblins away, while letting his nails dig into his forearm, drawing blood. Goblin Slayer doesn't know when the champion stripped himself but shivers run down his spine as a large green cock flops down onto his chest, already leaking precum, and his right arm is trapped under the champion's strong thigh muscles.

He's momentarily distracted from the intrusion inside him until the finger is pulled out and something much larger is shoved against it, rubbing circles around the tight ring of muscles that make up his asshole. "No-" Goblin Slayer starts, trying to wriggle away from the goblin- he's not experienced in any sexual encounters, let alone behind two males but he's absolutely certain that entering him without sufficient preparation is going to make it tear. "They're getting you ready for me... You'll be my cumdumpster until you get pregnant, I'll even let the goblins have fun with you every now and then." The champion brings his face closer until Goblin Slayer can feel his hot breath go into his helmet. He tries to pull away but the champion's free hand grabs onto his throat with a rough snort. "Doesn't that sound like the perfect life for you, Goblin Slayer?"

Goblin Slayer gulps and the champion smirks widely at the feeling of his captive's Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Killing Goblin Slayer would truly be such a waste of a fine specimen and with men not being able to get pregnant- nor being as weak as women- he'd prove a perfect toy. The champion is happy with his decision.

"If you're a good boy, we might even let those two girls of yours live- as a means to our reproduction, of course." Goblin Slayer tenses, the action pushing another cough out of him and more blood seeps from the bottom of his helmet.

"Enough talking now, don't you think?" With a nod from the champion, the goblin with his cock still pressing against Goblin Slayer's asshole starts to push against it roughly. A pained groan leaves their captive as his hole is breached, the dark green head of the goblins cock spreading Goblin Slayer more than he was prepared for. "Kh...!" His insides burn and he can feel himself tear and bleed as he's stretched much too wide for the lack of preparation he had been given. "Ngh..." he continues to groan in agony, writhing against the hold on his forearm; his shoulder rubs against the champion's balls and he shudders in disgust.

His entire body is shaking by now and by the time the goblin is fully sheathed inside of him- made easier with the blood seeping out of his hole- Goblin Slayer is almost unconscious. The champion shakes him out of his stupor with a grin and tightens his grip on his captive's throat, causing him to tense up and tighten around the cock inside him causing a jolt of sharp pain to rn through his body. "Move." the goblin doesn't need to be told twice and starts to thrust into Goblin Slayer's ass at a ruthless pain. The only sounds that leave him are groans of pain and occasional gasps at those particularly rougher thrusts.

"A-Kh!" With a particular thrust into a specific spot Goblin Slayer had no knowledge of a surprised moan leaves him which he manages to suppress just too late. "Ah... There, keep hitting that spot. You're going to turn this whore into a cock addict or you're going to die." the champion states, smirking, and the goblin trembles in fear momentarily before thrusting with a renewed vigor against that one spot that has Goblin Slayer let out minuscule moans- pain for the most part but there's a tinge of pleasure that Goblin Slayer doesn't want to feel.

Why is there such a place inside him?

A particularly rough thrust against his prostate has him shudder violently and he can feel his cock start to harden against his leg. The champion laughs from behind him and lets go of Goblin Slayer's throat to stroke his own fully erect cock. The slick sounds echo in his ears and Goblin Slayer closes his eyes and grits his teeth in an attempt to ignore both the pleasure and the sounds that the champion is making by masturbating right next to his head.

"We don't usually go through so much effort to make our bitches feel good when we breed them, consider yourself lucky." Goblin Slayer considers himself the exact opposite, he doesn't want to feel good in the slightest.

The champion lets go of his cock and instead moves to grab onto Goblin Slayer's half-hard penis, grinning almost proudly as he works on bringing his new pet's dick to full mast. "No! A- nhgh!" Both the constant on and off pressure against his prostate and the hand wrapped around his cock is making him lose his mind in the mixture of pain and pleasure and he tries so hard to will his erection away; to no avail. When the champion's hand lets go of his cock, Goblin Slayer is fully erect and leaking a copious amount of precum.

"Now, make him into a moaning mess unless you want to die. You can do that much, can't you?" the goblin nods exaggeratedly before speeding up his pace to the point where Goblin Slayer's prostate is almost constantly pressed against and an uncomfortable and unwilling moan leaves him. He doesn't want this- he doesn't want to cum from a goblin's filthy cock. The final thrust against his prostate is rough and bruising and the goblin empties its balls into him.

"Nn-" Goblin Slayer almost whimpers as a few spurts of semen are forced out of him and the goblin pulls out of him, the frothy mess of blood and sperm inside of him leaking out slowly.

"I only heard one moan from him, but I guess that's better than what I expected. He's a natural, hm? Go, I'll let you live for now." The goblin scampers away and with one livid look from the champion, the others follow suit. The champion pulls his pet up by an arm and lowers himself onto the ground before placing Goblin Slayer just above his cock. "My turn now, pet."

Goblin Slayer is barely conscious, tears prick at the corners of his eyes and threaten to spill, he's bleeding from almost everywhere and he doesn't want the champion's cock inside him but this might be his chance. The goblins are all gone and if he can get the champion to lower his guard he might be able to kill him. Large green hands move to his hips and rub circles on them, almost as if attempting to soothe him before he's forcefully impaled by the cock under him and all thoughts of potentially killing the champion go out the window.

He lets out a loud and pained moan, agony searing through his body as his abused hole is once more penetrated. "W- Wait-" he starts, only to be cut off as the champion forces Goblin Slayer's body up and down the length of his girthy cock. Another moan spills from his lips after a few experimental thrusts finally meet his prostate and his hands scrabble for purchase on the champion's thick thighs. His cock is painfully hard now, despite the suffering and torment his body is going through and with every thrust against his prostate, sperm is forced to leak out of his cock and Goblin Slayer lets out a pathetic and unwilling moan.

"That's more like it... But what would your friends say if they saw you like this?" Goblin Slayer digs his blunt nails into the thighs under his palms but can't answer the inquiry. "I'm pretty curious actually, should I have them brought in? None of them are dead. Not yet, at least. Maybe if you're a particularly good boy, we'll even let them all go." the champion purrs, dragging a filthy, slimy tongue over Goblin Slayer's shoulder before biting down hard enough to draw blood- his pet's screams truly are gorgeous, but those pleasured moans are even better.

"Bring the prisoners in." the champion yells then and Goblin Slayer jolts as he's brought back to reality at the thought of his new friends seeing him like this. "N- No!" his voice is hoarse and weak but the champion only grins, pushing him down further onto his cock before keeping him there. " _Yes_." he purrs, letting his tongue lap over the still bleeding bitemarks on his shoulder.

When Goblin Slayer hears footprints approach them, his face flushes in shame and he tries to pry himself off the champion's cock. He's too weak though, too weak and abused to move more than a few inches and he's shoved down even further- that's when he realizes that he doesn't even have the full length of the champion's cock in him and it's already lodged tightly against his prostate. Any more than this and his stomach would bulge from the sheer size of it.

"O-Orcbolg?" the archer's voice makes him jump in surprise, a mistake because the champion's hands around him shove him back down, this time even further down his shaft. "Stop-" he states quietly, his voice breaking as he feels the head of the champion's cock rub against the inside of his stomach. He looks down to see it bulge out slightly and shame washes over him even more.

"Don't- Don't look..." he begs his friends, and the champion only snickers from behind him, dragging a finger down Goblin Slayer's erection.

"S- S- Sir Goblin Slayer..." the priestess' voice is weak and her entire face is flushed, staring at his abused body and his hard cock, standing proud against his bulging stomach. "No..." he mutters, voice frail and quiet, as the champion's hand lodges under his helmet and unlatches it. "No..." Goblin Slayer repeats, shaking his head from side to side in an attempt to stop the champion from removing his helmet. It only delays the situation because his helmet is removed anyways and his face is bared to his four companions. The two men are quiet, the dwarf is looking away and the lizard looks appalled at the situation. The fact that Goblin Slayer was being raped by the goblins he'd sworn to kill was something he'd never expect to happen. But here they were.

"Now if you tell them how much you love my goblin cock, I'll even be so nice as to let your friends go." Goblin Slayer seems torn between listening to the champion so as to save his companions and staying quiet and potentially causing the death of the people he's come to care for, in his own way.

He opens his mouth, eyes shimmering with unshed tears and lips bloody from his coughs. "... I." Goblin Slayer stops, his cheeks a bright red as he averts his eyes. "I love this goblin's cock inside me." he mumbles, closing his eyes in order to keep the tears from spilling. "Good boy, I'll give you your reward now then let your friends go." Goblin Slayer's eyes shoot open but before he can retort, he's lifted up and dropped back down onto the champion's cock at an unrelenting pace. He grits his teeth but every now and then moans spill from his lips and it doesn't take long for his throbbing cock to spill its seed onto his chest and the floor under them both. The champion takes a few more thrusts before he cums into Goblin Slayer. He doesn't move the broken man from his cock though and instead grins triumphantly at his four other prisoners.

"I would have liked to keep the two girls but since he's been so good, I'll keep my word and let you go. If you dare show your face here again, I won't be as accommodating." the goblin champion pauses, presses his hand against Goblin Slayer's stomach and smiles both fondly and proudly at the bulge there. "Take them away. Leave me alone for a while when they're gone, I'm not done with this man yet." The goblins and hobgoblins nod and cackle before dragging the four companions away.

"W- wait! Please don't- don't hurt him..." the priestess cries out, tears freely rolling down her cheeks at the sorry state the man she loves is in. "T- Take me and let him go, please!" the champion smiles widely, brings his free hand to cup Goblin Slayer's chin and forces him to look at the priestess before bringing his mouth to the junction between Goblin Slayer's shoulder and neck. He parts his lips and then sinks his fangs into the skin there, drawing blood, causing Goblin Slayer to jolt and moan weakly in pain. His eyes meet the priestess' and he gives her an apologetic glance before turning his gaze away from her.

"Do you really think this man can do anything now that he's like this? He hasn't even tried to get off my cock. I have no use for you, though I'm sure the goblins would love to fuck you." he pauses again, laps at the fresh wound on Goblin Slayer's neck before pulling away and narrowing his eyes with a growl. "Regardless, I said I'd let you go and I intend to do just that. Now leave before I change my mind and let my goblins breed you to their heart's content."

The priestess trembles in fear but lets herself be dragged away without another word.

Goblin Slayer's cock lays limp against his thigh, the mess of goblin sperm and blood inside of him leaking out despite the dick still shoved deep into him.

"Now then, how about one more round?" Goblin Slayer feels the goblin champion's cock slowly harden inside of him and he groans uncomfortably. "Any woman would have passed out by now, but you can take more, can't you? You'll make me proud, hm?" Goblin Slayer's hand moves to rest on top of the champion's on his stomach and lets his head fall back against the goblin's chest with a barely audible thud.

"You'll take my entire cock, won't you? The whole thing." Goblin Slayer nods weakly- even though he's resisting with all his might on the inside- and rolls his hips in an attempt to get the champion to start ravishing his body until he passes out. "N- No..." Goblin Slayer murmurs, trying to resist his body's obvious hunger for more and it only makes the goblin champion smirk.

_This man would be fun to break yet._


End file.
